


Too Much

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinda, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, dom!reader, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: This is where you wanted to have him. Crumbling under your touches, moaning, squirming, whimpering. He is so beautiful like this.





	Too Much

Byun Baekhyun is a damn tease and he knows it. Of course, every relationship is give and take but Baekhyun knows all to well how to tease you into submission. He knows where and how to touch you to turn you into a whimpering mess under his control. Baekhyun always gets what he wants. And just for once you would love to turn the tables on him. Because you know too well that Baekhyun has his cute sides. You know those adorable puppy eyes that you could never resist and you know that Baekhyun does not shy away from using them to make you leave him the last bite of food or forgive him for not doing the dishes (or even breaking one while trying to wash them).

To be honest, at first you didn’t even expect Baekhyun to be as dominant as he is, you had thought of him as more of a playful person. Well, you weren’t fully wrong about that either. Baekhyun is playful, but playful teaing quickly turns into teasing you into submission and jokes about punishing you quickly turn into asking if you would mind if he actually did try this thing. And usually, you don’t mind. Actually you never really mind. You don’t mind the teasing but that does not change the fact that for once you wouldn’t mind being the tease.

You want to see Baekhyun’s tough facade crumble under your touches, you want to have him squirm and whimper under your control, want to hear those beautiful moans that he usually tries to conceal.

You never really made a plan on how to exactly go about this and most of your attempts quickly ended with Baekhyun turning the tables on you before you even really got to him and you not ending up not really minding it but being a little irritated by your own weakness later. It’s almost annoying how easy it apparently is for Baekhyun to make you submit. And in the end, as so often in life, your moment just comes along when you least expect it.

Originally you had planned for a movie marathon but you didn’t even finish the first half of the movie when you climbed onto Baekhyun’s lap and straddled him while softly kissing and nibbling on his neck and the credits are still far away when you get down from his lap again to rather position yourself on the floor in between his legs.

Baekhyun’s jeans are on the floor next to you and his boxers are pulled down all the way, pooling around his left ankle, his legs spread to make room for you working your magic as he likes to jokingly call it.

Your lips are softly curled around the tip of his cock, your tongue is playing around his slit, from time to time licking over it or pressing the tip of your tongue down into it. Baekhyun has his head tilted back, his eyes probably closed and the occasional soft whimpering moan spills from his lips. One of his hands is tangled into your hair and gently presses down on the back of your head. You comply and begin moving your head down and then back up again, your tongue curling around Baekhyun’s cock taking him deeper into your mouth with every move. You begin slowly but quickly pick up a faster pace while you continue to bop your head up and down. The soft whimpers quickly turn into slightly louder ones. Baekhyun bites down on his lip to hold them back but you won’t have that. You use your lips to press down on Baekhyun’s cock a bit more when you take him all the way in. It makes you gag and tear up a little but his reaction is definitely worth it. His mouth falls open again and the moans he tried to hold back come out without restraint.

You continue bobbing your head up and down until you can feel Baekhyun’s hand clenching around your hair harder, almost ripping out a few strands when he reaches his climax. You slow down a little, still moving your head slightly while you swallow down his orgasm. You are not particularly fond of the taste but you love the way Baekhyun looks down at you with hooded eyes because you take him so well.

Usually, you stop there, pull back, wipe your mouth and maybe get something to drink to rid yourself of the aftertaste but while you continue swallowing around Baekhyun’s dick that is slowly turning flaccid in your mouth you notice something. He squirms a little everytime your tongue touches his penis. He’s a lot more sensitive than usual. Maybe because he just had an orgasm. But it is at that moment that an idea forms in your mind.

You continue moving your head even after you swallowed and teasingly use your tongue to stimulate Baekhyun even more. At first, he reacts with a surprised gasp, almost choking on the air he sucks in when you very gently press your teeth against his skin. Not really biting down or anything. It takes Baekhyun a moment to get over his surprise then he gently pushes you away from him.

"What mischieve are you up to?", he asks. He probably aimed for a teasing almost mocking tone of voice but instead, he sounds a little hoarse. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyes still a little hooded.

"Trying something", you briefly answer before you move forward again to press your lips on the skin of his legs. You carefully begin kissing and nibbling on the soft skin, your hands reaching for Baekhyun’s hips, grabbing him and slightly digging your nails into the soft flesh over his hipbones because you know that that is one of his soft spots. Out of the corner of your eyes, you can see his head tilting back again, teeth abusing his lower lip trying to stay quiet. And you still won’t have it. Slowly you move your head up his inner thigh until you are sure that Baekhyun can feel your hot breath on his dick and you gently begin sucking on the skin around it.

"Stop. I just came. This is too much", Baekhyun whimpers. You don’t even think about stopping anytime soon. Especially not since you can feel his cock already growing hard again. You continue nibbling, kissing and biting Baekhyun’s skin until you can hear those sweet moans again. This is where you wanted to have him. Crumbling under your touches, moaning, squirming, whimpering. He is so beautiful like this.

And despite Baekhyun telling you to stop and that this is all too much again and again you can already feel his erection twitching again. With a smile, you stick out your tongue to run it along his shaft once. Baekhyun shivers. You do it again, this time stopping right before his tip before you softly open your lips to take him into your mouth yet again. Baekhyun inhales sharply. He really is a lot more sensitive now. His hand is clawed into your hair, tugging at it while you move your head at an agonizingly slow pace, hollowing your cheeks to make sure Baekhyun will really go crazy. Inbetween sweet moans he begs you to stop and at the same time clearly wants you to keep going.

You begin to move your head quicker and Baekhyun’s voice breaks, no longer to even speak coherently he just moans and whimpers while you suck on his dick. You can already feel the muscles on your face tensing up a little since this is not the first time and you have also been doing this for some time now, but luckily Baekhyun is just so sensitive and so overstimulated that it does not take much for him to release a second time. It’s pretty much just a small watery dribble this time. Baekhyun is completely spent. You can’t help but smile when you pull back and look up at him. Cheeks flushes, hair messy from tossing his head around, his bottom lip abused from trying to bite down on it to conceal the moans. He is so beautiful.

With your lips still curved into a cheeky grin, you climb back onto the couch to sit down next to a panting Baekhyun. The movie must have ended in the meantime, at least the screen of the TV is blank now. You’re not even really sure what it was about and before you have more time to think about it you suddenly find yourself with your back on the couch and your boyfriend above you.

"What are you doing?", you ask, looking up at Baekhyun who is towering above you with an almost hungry expression on his face.

"I’m going to eat you out until you beg for mercy", he explains before he clashes his lips against yours, pushing you into the couch and pinning you down with his body.

And again Baekhyun has turned the tables on you, but actually, you don’t really mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> still spamming the EXO tag by reposting my porn from tumblr, thank you for reading <3


End file.
